Matter Enough
by CFCfan1
Summary: Here is a new story...Olivia/Fitz on 1x01-1x02 a little different from what happened in the show...


**So here is a new story in my quest to get to 100 stories. I was watching 1x01 and 1x02 again and I thought of this. Again any request are welcomed and would help a lot. So…hope you like this one!**

Fitz sat in the Oval with a glass of scotch in his hand going over the events of the last few days. He stood up and started to pace. He thought about Cyrus convincing him to get Olivia to handle the Amanda Tanner issue, even though he knew she would find out the truth. He thought about their confrontation in the very office he stood in. The look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes caused his heart to break, because he knew he was the cause of it. He thought about the Judge Keating issue that luckily she had fixed, but he wished they had a chance to actually talk without her running out on him. That was when Cyrus walked in. Fitz looked up and took a deep breath.

"Lo the day was saved by Olivia Pope…As usual," He said walking around the seal that was in the carpet. He started rambling on about the seal itself and what it represented. Then he looked back up at Cyrus who stood in the room silently. "Olivia helped us…she's not against us," He told Cyrus seriously. He got a surprised expression on his face when Cyrus said nothing.

"Really? You're not talking to me now?" He asked surprised. Cyrus typically always spoke his mind. The leader of the free world is standing on the Presidential seal, in the Oval office, slightly inebriated; I think that would warrant a lecture, at least some words from Cyrus Beene king of me," He said trying to get any response out of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cyrus finally said.

"About me and Liv?" Fitz guessed. Cyrus nodded and response and so Fitz answered. "It was none of your business, there was no need to tell you. Then when it ended…I didn't want to remember it," He said seriously.

"So she was right…" Cyrus said and Fitz gave him a look.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The other night…after I saw you two…she was surprised that I didn't know, and that you hadn't told me, because you typically tell me everything. She said that was because it didn't matter enough…maybe she was right," Cyrus said putting his hands in his pockets.

"She what?" Fitz asked shocked. He thought she would understand him not telling Cyrus, that she would be happy about it because of the damage it would do.

"I thought she was just upset about it all, but now it seems as if she was right," Cyrus said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"NO!" Fitz said finally reacting. "I didn't tell you because it meant everything!" He said quickly. His brain started to figure out how to fix this. He had a lot to fix because of everything that he had done, but if he were successful in nothing else, he would make sure she understood that she was everything to him. He finally thought about it and walked to the door quickly. "Tom, Hal, get in here," He said turning and walking to his desk and grabbing his jacket.

"Sir?" They both said walking in.

"Cyrus, out now. I need to talk to them," Fitz said looking towards his chief of staff.

"But sir," Cyrus tried but was unsuccessful.

"Out!" Fitz yelled and Cyrus looked to Tom and Hal who looked a little caught off guard and then finally turned to leave. He closed the door behind him.

"Sir?" Tom said taking a small step forward.

"How do I get out of here?" Fitz said putting on his jacket.

"How do you what?" They asked surprised.

"I need to go somewhere. I don't want the press to find out, or Cyrus, or my family. I need to go somewhere…how do I do that?" Fitz said seriously. Any hint of alcohol related effects was gone due to the amount of adrenaline racing through him.

"We would have to notify our superiors…who would then pass it up the chain of command, and then…" Fitz cut Tom off.

"I know there is a way to get me out of here without everyone finding out. I don't care what it entails, just do it!" He said seriously. Tom and Hal hesitated for a second before nodding and speaking into their radios. They led Fitz to the side entrance to a waiting motorcade, which was much less substantial than his usual. As they sped off he tried to think of what he would say. Before he knew it he was at her door. He was nervous to say the least. He smoothed out his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. He turned and saw Tom and Hal standing further down the hallway watching him. He finally got the courage to knock and then waited as he heard the footsteps. The door swung open and before she could say anything she froze. She obviously wasn't expecting him.

"Hi…" He said softly. She looked over his shoulder to Tom and Hal who gave a small nod of recognition.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked once she was able to process everything.

"Can I come in?" He asked seriously.

"Why?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Please…Livi," He said getting a look of anger from her before she stepped out of the way and let him in. She closed the door behind him and turned to face him.

"What do you want? Do you know how freaking stupid it was to come here? What if someone saw you?" She said quickly.

"We need to talk," He said honestly.

"No we don't. I told you earlier when we were at the White House that everything had been said…there is nothing else to say!" She said seriously.

"You're wrong," He said plainly.

She laughed harshly at him. "About what?" She asked with a tone of pure resentment.

"Us…I was talking to Cyrus tonight…" He started. Olivia rolled her eyes, considering she and Cyrus weren't on good terms at the moment.

"What did the almighty Cyrus have to say?" She asked.

"He told me what you said about me not telling him," He said and her face fell. She didn't want to talk to him at all, but she really didn't want to talk about this.

"We have been over this…it is over there is nothing that can be changed." She said seriously.

"He told me you said that you thought I didn't tell him because it wasn't important enough," Fitz said ignoring what she said.

"That's because it obviously wasn't. You tell him everything. I am just sorry that I didn't realize it sooner," She said turning to the door and started to open it but he took a quick step forward and pushed on the door stopping her from being able to open it. "I want you to leave, so let go of the door and get out," She said seriously.

"No…you were wrong Liv…I didn't not tell him because it wasn't important enough," He said seriously.

"Then why?" She asked turning and he finally saw the tears in her eyes and he could hear them in her voice.

"I didn't tell him because it meant everything!" He practically yelled. She laughed at him again.

"Yea, cause that makes sense," She said walking past him because she couldn't think straight when he stood so close to her. No matter how mad she was at him, he just ha that effect on her.

"It does!" He said following her into her living room. "Think about it…had I told Cyrus about you and me, he would have found a way to end it. I didn't want that to happen, I wasn't willing to take that risk. Liv…you mean everything to me and I couldn't just let you go. I know I made a mistake with Amanda, but I was lonely. You left me, and I crumbled in a moment of weakness. I am so sorry for that. I lied to you because I was hoping I would never have to see the hurt in your eyes that I saw that night in the White House. I betrayed you and your trust and I know I am going to have to work to get it back…but I need you to know how much you mean to me. I didn't tell Cyrus because he would have 'fixed' the situation, and it wasn't a situation to me. It was just us. You and I…it means the world to me. I know you represent Amanda…do whatever you need to…tell the press, don't tell the press. Just know that while I made a mistake with her…I didn't with you. I hope one day you will understand that and forgive me," He said the last part as a whisper. "I am going to go now…I love you Livi," He whispered walking past her and to the door. He looked at her as he reached the door. She stood frozen in place looking at him. He gave a small smile before walking out and going back to the White House.

He didn't know what was to happen from this point on. He didn't know what Olivia would do about Amanda; he didn't know what she would do about then. But when he looked into her eyes as he left, he knew that she understood that he loved her and his reasoning for not telling Cyrus was genuine. He would fight everyday to prove that he loved her more than anything else, and he would do anything to get her to forgive him. He had gone months without her and it caused him to make a huge mistake, he wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't let her walk away again.


End file.
